


Killer Lady

by Valdasine



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nothin but smut here, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, kind of crack, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdasine/pseuds/Valdasine
Summary: Zhong Hui tries to add Zhuge Dan to his list of conquests. He gets way more than he bargained for.





	Killer Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/gifts).



> i wrote this like six years ago half as a joke, probably inspired by some 3am skype bender with @gongji. they convinced me to pull it out (ha) and post it for april fools day. so you have them to thank. please, enjoy.

Zhuge Dan's hand on his chest was hesitant at first and Zhong Hui could not fathom why.

"You can't possibly be about to deny me, are you?" Zhong Hui asked, putting equal amounts contempt and seduction into his voice. The dog of the Zhuge was sure to be an easy lay, and so Zhong Hui had set out to taunt him into his bed in the hopes of finally fucking someone instead of getting used and abused by his lord. And Zhuge Dan needed reminding of his place in the court, after all.

And yet he was acting like it was a crime to touch Zhong Hui's bare chest. Maybe in his hypermoral mind, it was, but Zhong Hui knew he wanted it. He was far from blind, after all, and he knew the hesitating hand on his skin concealed desperation and desire. There was lust in his eyes, he was sure of it. Zhuge Dan paused, looked from Zhong Hui's face to bare chest and back to his face before smiling tightly and replying.

"No, Shiji, I would do nothing of the sort."

Zhong Hui had to fight back a smile when he was proven right as Zhuge Dan first calmly removed his gloves, and then shot past all of his boundaries and got to work tearing off the rest of Zhong Hui's clothes, kissing desperately at his mouth, his jaw, his neck. For all his desperation, Zhuge Dan seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and quickly maneuvered them to a position that left Hui wondering at his intentions. He was on his knees on the bed, and before he could react, Zhuge Dan had ripped the cording from the curtains and used it to tie Zhong Hui's wrists behind his back.

It was certainly not how Zhong Hui expected the evening to go.

He grit his teeth and began to struggle against the ropes, thinking that Zhuge Dan had gone mad and was using this opportunity to eliminate him, but in front of him was a very different scene. He looked up to see Zhuge Dan panting lightly as he rubbed his cock through his pants, staring down at the kneeling and bound Zhong Hui with unbridled lust and power. Zhong Hui paled and struggled harder as he realized that his prey was turning out to be the very opposite of an easy lay, but the knots were strong and secure and his wrists remained useless.

Zhong Hui was drawn out of his struggles as Zhuge Dan grabbed his hair and yanked it up, putting their faces uncomfortably close even as he continued to stroke himself through his clothing.

"Here's how this is going to work, Shiji," Zhuge Dan began, his tone deceptively light, "I'm going to fuck your face, and then I'm going to turn you over and fuck you. If you need me stop, actually  _ need _ me to stop, you will say ‘red’. Any objections?"

Zhong Hui swallowed thickly and looked down at the floor. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but there was no backing out now. He had invited this, and he was going to go through with it lest his pride take the hit. He shook his head slowly and looked back up at the dog - or perhaps wolf - of the Zhuge clan. "No, Gongxiu. Do your worst."

Without loosening the grip on Zhong Hui's hair, Zhuge Dan used his free hand to drop his pants and pull out his cock, pumping it a few times before leveling it with Zhong Hui's mouth. He looked down at the significant length in front of him and his eyes widened in shock. He was so intent on staring -  _ why is it so huge, why does he of all people get to pack that much in his pants, how am I going to take that _ \- that he missed Zhuge Dan's first command to him.

"Open wide, Shiji."

Zhuge Dan received no response, so he slapped the man beneath him across the face. "I said, open wide."

Zhong Hui turned his glare upward, and from the raw defiance in his eyes, Zhuge Dan thought he would have to discipline him again. Without a change in expression, though, Zhong Hui opened his mouth and leaned forward to take as much of the giant dick in front of him as possible. He got about halfway down before Zhuge Dan lost patience, tightened his grip on Zhong Hui's hair, and thrust his cock straight into the back of his throat.

" _ Hgk _ !" Zhong Hui choked and gagged around the sudden intrusion, and was only given a brief respite as Zhuge Dan pulled out and then thrusted right back in. He swallowed reflexively, desperately, and above him Zhuge Dan let out a small sigh before thrusting again and again, fucking Zhong Hui's mouth exactly as promised. None of his experience sucking off his lords Sima Shi or Sima Zhao could have prepared him for the sharp, intrusive way that his mouth was being rammed. He had absolutely no control over his body anymore, and Zhuge Dan seemed to delight in the way that saliva dripped from around his cock and how tears leaked unbidden from Zhong Hui's eyes.

Zhuge Dan continued to thrust into wet heat in front of him, twisting and pulling on Zhong Hui's hair occasionally and relishing in the way he had stopped struggling and simply accepted his dominance. He waited for the defiance to fade from his eyes before pulling out and letting the strand of saliva slowly stretch and break.

"Turn over," Zhuge Dan commanded. "Now."

Disoriented and with his wrists still bound behind him, Zhong Hui struggled to turn over and was promptly helped along by rough hands first on his shoulders and then on his ass as Zhuge Dan positioned him head-down, ass-up on the bed. Zhong Hui quickly regretted wearing so few layers as his clothing was completely removed without any fuss, leaving him open and exposed in front of Zhuge Dan, right down to his half-hard cock. He pretended that the flush that rose to his face was purely a result of the angle of his head, and not any shame over his reaction to having his body abused.

Strangely gentle hands caressed the small of his back and the curve of his ass before coming to rest at his hips, making the sudden smack even more unexpected. There was a pause as Zhuge Dan examined the red palm mark against white flesh, and then his hand came down on Zhong Hui's ass once more. And again. And again. Each time he paused to look at his handiwork, but the firm grip on Zhong Hui's hip kept him from wriggling away from the blows.

Zhuge Dan licked his lips at the sight of the proud and haughty general beneath him reduced to quiet mewls, and he paused to pay some attention to other parts of Zhong Hui. With one hand, he reached around to slowly stroke the general's cock to attention, and with the other he began to tease at his entrance, dipping a saliva-slicked finger in just enough to have Zhong Hui whimpering and pushing back for more.

"Look at you, practically begging for more, slut. Who would have thought that the great Zhong Hui, the chosen one, was actually the chosen whore?"

"Nnh… no, I…" Zhong Hui struggled to defend himself through the pleasure.

"No? No, you don't want me to fuck you? It looks to me like you're quite used to this. Is this why Lord Sima Zhao is so fond of you?"

"No! No, I am useful to him as a strategist, I --" Zhong Hui protested as he resumed his struggling even harder, arching his back in a vain attempt to escape Zhuge Dan's touch. A rough smack on his ass cut off his protests mid-sentence.

"Shut up, slut." Slim fingers clenched tightly behind his back as Zhong Hui grit his teeth and stared pointedly downwards, refusing to acknowledge the slur. The part of him that wasn't torn between being angry and being ridiculously turned on was baffled at the turn the evening had taken. He didn't recognize Zhuge Dan - even his voice had taken on a deeper, more commanding tone, as if he were a completely different person in the bedroom. He never would have expected the slightly neurotic general to duke out pain and shame in the bedroom.

He still wasn't sure how to feel about it, either.

Zhuge Dan pulled a bottle seemingly out of nowhere and uncorked it, and the smell of lavender and the cool touch of oil greeted Zhong Hui simultaneously. "So, Shiji," Zhuge Dan murmured as he began to tease at Zhong Hui's ass once more, "I'll be good to you tonight, and spread you wide with my fingers first, one by one, until you're begging me for the cock that made you go wide-eyed." He inserted one slick finger slowly, taking great care to let the general beneath him get accustomed before adding another and then repeating the process. Zhong Hui unraveled under his care, panting and whining and thrusting back onto Zhuge Dan's hand, exactly as predicted. The bindings around his wrists were long forgotten and the sheets around his face were damp with sweat and drool, and occasionally Zhuge Dan would hit him just the right way and he'd moan loudly - much louder than intended - and he couldn't believe the dog of the Zhuge was fucking him like this.

Finally, Zhuge Dan pulled out his fingers and slapped Zhong Hui's ass once more, leaving a smear of oil to glisten on top of the irritated skin. Grasping his hips firmly, Zhuge Dan licked straight from the cleft of Zhong Hui's ass all the way up to his neck, where he bit down sharply and held it long enough to draw blood.

He wasn't letting this night end without marking the general for his other partners to see.

Satisfied, Zhuge Dan straightened and finally lined his cock up with Zhong Hui's entrance, sighing softly as he slowly pushed himself into the slick heat. Zhong Hui grunted and tensed beneath him as Zhuge Dan filled him completely, stretching him more than any preparation could have, and he let out a long moan from the familiar blend of pleasure and pain. Sensations skittered and shuddered across his body following in the wake of Zhuge Dan's commanding touch, and Zhong Hui finally surrendered to it. His breath caught on another moan as he clenched and unclenched his fists and buried his face in the sheets to disguise the sounds he was making. Zhuge Dan paused once he was fully within his fellow general and regarded the slim, shaking body beneath him. He gently trailed his hands from Zhong Hui's shoulder blades down to the small of his back and around to his hips before tightening his grip there, tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises when he was done.

Once his grip on Zhong Hui's hips was to his liking, Zhuge Dan slowly pulled back before slamming his cock back in without even a hint of a warning and relished the muffled moan that came from below. The general was deliciously hot and tight around him as he fucked Zhong Hui mercilessly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into his ass. Beneath him, Zhong Hui moaned and whimpered and writhed, and his cock ached to be touched - he was rock hard and dripping pre-cum onto the sheets beneath him, but with his hands still tied behind his back and Zhuge Dan's hands gripping his hips for leverage, no relief was in sight. Unless…

Without a second thought, Zhong Hui turned his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak. His pride was already long gone, tossed aside as soon as Zhuge Dan's cock touched his mouth, and he had no doubts about what he was about to say. "Touch me…" he moaned. "Just, please, touch me, oh god…." Behind him, Zhuge Dan abruptly stilled and Zhong Hui immediately sensed the disdainful look boring into his back.

"Oh? What's this? Is the cocky little general asking for something?" came the caustic reply. One of Zhuge Dan's hands left its place on a bony hip and snaked its way into Zhong Hui's hair, where it abruptly tightened and pulled Zhong Hui's head back forcefully.

"Say it again," Zhuge Dan commanded.

"P-please touch me!" Zhong Hui nearly shouted in reply.

Zhuge Dan resumed his movements slowly, teasingly slow, and reached his other hand around to just lightly graze Zhong Hui's erection. "Only if you promise to scream for me, little Chosen One." The man beneath him whimpered and nodded as best as he could with the hand still pulling his hair taut. Immediately, Zhuge Dan began pumping Zhong Hui's cock as he picked up his pace from behind, and soon Zhong Hui was reduced to a shouting, panting mess. He tried to match Zhuge Dan's pace by thrusting back onto his cock, but between the pace of the dick in his ass and the hand on his cock, he was too disoriented to do much other than scream.

"Ahh - ahn! Harder, oh, god, plea-- _ aaah! _ " Zhong Hui lost all sense of himself and babbled out pleas in between his moans, and his incoherence egged Zhuge Dan on more than anything else. He shifted to drape himself over Zhong Hui's back and change the angle of his cock, driving him even deeper and sending the other general's moans an octave higher.

On his part, Zhong Hui was nearing the edge of orgasm, writhing and thrusting erratically as the pleasure built inside of him, tightening in his core and flooding his limbs. The hand in his pair prevented him from muffling any of the embarrassing sounds coming from him, but he was far too gone to be embarrassed anymore. There was only Zhuge Dan, wrapped around him in every way possible and fucking him so hard he was pretty sure he was seeing stars. When Zhuge Dan changed angles behind him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Gongxiu, I -  _ ahhh _ \- I'm gonna, oh!"

Zhuge Dan shifted so that his mouth was right behind Zhong Hui's ear before replying. "You're going to what?" he whispered. "Come all over yourself, slut?" The answering whimper told him all he needed to know. "That's an order," he said. "Come all over yourself, now." And he punctuated the order by biting down sharply on Zhong Hui's earlobe.

He was immensely gratified to hear Zhong Hui scream out his name as he came violently beneath him, splattering himself and Zhuge Dan's hand in a mess of sticky white come and convulsing around the cock still thrusting inside him. He hadn't quite finished before Zhuge Dan removed his hand and straightened up, giving Zhong Hui's ass another few slaps for good measure, leaving streaks of come behind on his reddened cheeks. His hands returned to their stations around Zhong Hui's hips, which were already showing signs of bruising, and then he fucked Zhong Hui even harder than before, sinking himself again and again into the tight slick heat of the smaller general's ass until he finally tipped over the edge and came inside Zhong Hui with a low and long grunt.

Beneath him, Zhong Hui lay panting and spent, his face firmly buried in the pillow now that he was free to do so. Zhuge Dan carefully pulled out, grimacing as his own come dripped out and down Zhong Hui's thighs. He got up and left Zhong Hui on his knees to rummage through the drawers in the room before returning with a rag. Gently, more gently than Zhong Hui had thought possible after that session, he first untied the ropes binding his wrists, and then he took the rag and carefully wiped away the white mess on Zhong Hui's chest, ass, and thighs.

"You can lay down now, if you'd like," Zhuge Dan said quietly. It was the first choice he'd given Zhong Hui all night, and his fellow general gratefully took it, shifting onto his side and curling up as much as possible around himself. Zhuge Dan smiled to himself as he took in his handiwork - the bite marks on his neck and shoulders, the already radiant bruises on his hips, the red ass cheeks that surely still stung - and hoped desperately that this would not be the last time he'd get to foul up the cocky Chosen One so beautifully.

With the way he had been screaming, he had a feeling that Zhong Hui would be knocking at his door within a couple weeks, and then he'd _ really _ get to have fun. For the night, though, he was more than satisfied, and after carefully setting down the rag and making sure Zhong Hui was comfortable, he left the room still smiling, feeling confused yet sated eyes on him the entire time.

Only once the door had shut behind him and his footsteps were long gone did Zhong Hui dare to stir from his protective ball. He had no idea what had just happened. His body was sore in more places than ever before, he had never been so humiliated in his life, and he couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard. He didn't necessarily dislike what the evening had turned into, but he wasn't happy about it either.

It would take a week or so, however, before he realized that "didn't necessarily dislike it" actually meant "really enjoyed it" and no amount of furtive staring at Zhuge Dan would answer his questions or sate his need.

One month later, he was at Zhuge Dan's door, ready to be tied up and bruised and fucked senseless once more.

  
  
***  
  
  


OMAKE

A couple days after the incident, long enough for the purplish bruises to fade to green and the soreness to drain from his body, Zhong Hui found himself in bed with an entirely different domineering man. His Lord Sima Zhao was fucking him lazily, content to let Zhong Hui do most of the work as he sat on Sima Zhao's lap and worked up and down his cock. In his relief that the bruises had faded, he had forgotten about the bite mark that Zhuge Dan had left so purposefully on him.

"Uhmm, Shiji?"

"What is it, my lord? Am I not moving fast enough?" came Zhong Hui's terse reply. He hated being interrupted when he just wanted things to get over with.

"No, it's just, uh," Sima Zhao said, stumbling over his words in a manner that was quite unusual for him. "It's just, who on earth did this to you?" And as he asked the question, he lightly trailed a finger over the lingering bite mark, wondering at the depth and location of it.

Zhong Hui froze immediately in horror. He caught himself quickly and resumed moving without too much of a pause, but it hadn't escaped Sima Zhao's notice. Nor had the cute red blush that quickly covered what he could see of Zhong Hui's face and ears. A wicked smile spread over Sima Zhao's face. He didn't know who had done it - probably never would, he knew his precious advisor was too proud for that - but he knew exactly what context it occurred in.

And he knew exactly how to respond to someone marking his toy as their own.

Still grinning, Sima Zhao leaned up and positioned his mouth on the opposite side of Zhong Hui's neck and bit down hard. He ignored the pained cry that came from his advisor - didn't even let him finish it - and grabbed Zhong Hui and flipped them both over and proceeded to fuck him harder than usual, and much harder than originally planned for the night.

That night, Sima Zhao made it very clear that he did not appreciate it when his toys ran off to find other masters.

(When Zhong Hui paid his first visit to Zhuge Dan, he very awkwardly asked that the man not mark him in such obvious ways from then on. Zhuge Dan obliged, if only in the hopes that it would keep him coming.)

  
  



End file.
